


Demons need their angels.

by camikingst



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camikingst/pseuds/camikingst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kind of an AU of why Jim owes Sherlock a fall.<br/>I'm also sure that now you are dying for bloody kiss me.' Sherlock swims near to Jim.<br/>'No I'm not .'<br/>'Okay you're not, but I don't care about your wishes, I only care about mine,' Jim says as he surrounds Sherlock's waist with his legs and then kisses him as if  there were not tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons need their angels.

It was about midnight and they were both sit in the college pool playing this "truth or dare" game, with an empty vodka bottle, they should be truly bored or very drunk to be doing this, or maybe both.  
'Okay, I'm waiting,' Sherlock says with his arms crossed and his right eyebrow raised, 'come on, just jump to the pool.',  
'No way, you want to see me jump from that trampoline? then do it yourself first'  
'I'm not supposed to do it!, I asked you "truth or dare", you chose dare, now get up and do the damn jump.'  
'No, I won't, if you don't jump first,' is the only answer he gives him.  
'What's the point of playing stupid games of ordinary people, if you won't follow ordinary people's rules?'  
'Who knows? Why don't you jump and we find out?' he gives Sherlock a smug smile as he spins the vodka bottle in his hands, 'following the rules Sherlock, it's is so boring, that's why you are so boring, you are one of the good ones.'  
Sherlock stands and walks all the way until the trampoline stairs, then climbs up and stands at the end of the platform.  
'You don't know me, James Moriarty,'  
'I know you better than anyone, Sherlock Holmes.'  
'No, you don't know me at all,' he says before throwing himself into the pool in a perfectly performed jump, 'your turn,' Sherlock exclaims coming out of the water already knowing Jim would refuse.  
'I think I'll owe you a fall, dear' Jim says without seem impressed at all, for his perfect performance up there. 'but I'll tell you something, I thought I knew you well, not perfectly.'  
'Why do you think you perfectly know me?'  
'I think I perfectly know you cause I knew you would jump just to proof I wasn't right about you, but I was so right, you'll go to heaven angel, while I'll be burning in hell, but that's not everything, I'm also sure that now you are dying for bloody kiss me.' Sherlock swims near to Jim.  
'No I'm not .'  
'Okay you're not, but I don't care about your wishes, I only care about mine,' Jim says as he surrounds Sherlock's waist with his legs and then kisses him as if there were not tomorrow, as if this was his last night with Sherlock, and it really was, their last night together in a long long time.  
'I better be off,' says Jim letting Sherlock free from his grip.  
'I'll see you?' Sherlock asks.  
'Of course dear, demons can't life without their angels for long.' says Jim before he leaves the place.


End file.
